Warrior Armies
by Umbrella Rain
Summary: First I had an old idea. What is the Warriors were humans? Then I got the idea of What if the Clans were really Armies? This is Firepaw/heart/star's Diary. not that he is a dork or anything, just that this is the easiest for me .K plus.
1. Explaination

**I had this great idea! At first it was an old one EVERYONE has had. **_**"Oh, what if the warriors were human?" **_**Then I had it! What if not only they were Military Bases instead of Clans! This First Chapter explains everything. Also…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Warrior's series or characters.**

**River Clan: An Island country with mainly Navy forces**

**Wind Clan: Small country with usual famine, mainly Air Force**

**Shadow Clan: A larger country, mainly sneak attackers like Snipers.**

**Thunder Clan: Larger country, mainly open attackers.**

**Queens: Former Army officials expecting or nursing children which will eventually go back in the force.**

**Warriors: The Army Officials**

**Kits: Children with Army Official Parents**

**Leader: The General**

**Deputy: The Sergeant**

**Apprentices: Officials in training**

**Medicine cats and Apprentice: the Nurse and assistant in the Army's Hospital**

**Sorry if some facts are wrong! I've learned most of my Army information from a comic strip! (Beetle Baily)**


	2. Names!

**Oops! Forgot Human names!**

**Also forgot**

**Elders: Veterans**

**Thunder Base**

**General:**

**Bluestar: Bella**

**Sargent:**

**Redtail: Red / Lionheart: Logan**

**Army Officials in training:**

**Firepaw: Franklin**

**Sandpaw: Sandra**

**Dustpaw: Dustin**

**Greypaw: Gregory**

**Ravenpaw: Ryan**

**Army Officials:**

**Whitestorm: William**

**Goldenflower: Georgia**

**Tigerclaw: Travis**

**Darkstripe: Derek**

**Longtail: Louis**

**Mousefur: Madison**

**Willowpelt: Willow**

**Dappletail: Destiny**

**Brindleface: Brittany**

**Runningwind: Rachel**

**Nurse:**

**Spottedleaf: Stephanie**

**Assistant:**

**None**

**Veterans:**

**Patchpelt: Peter**

**Smallear: Sam**

**Speckletail: Sarah**

**One-eye: Olivia**

**Halftail: Henry**

**Children: **

**Cinderkit: Catherine**

**Brackenkit: Bobby**

**Thornkit: Thomas**

**Brightkit: Brianna**

**Ashkit: Austin**

**Fernkit: Faith**

**River Base:**

**General:**

**Crookedstar: Casey**

**Sargent:**

**Oakheart: Oakley/ Lepardfur: Lela**

**Army Officials:**

**Mistyfoot: Misty**

**Stonefur: Stephen**

**Wind Base:**

**General:**

**Tallstar: Toby**

**Sergeant:**

**Deadfoot: Davis**

**Shadow Base:**

**Brokenstar: Brian **

**Sargent:**

**Blackfoot: Blake**

**Neutral:**

**Princess: Penny**

**Barley: Barley (its actually a name!)**

I'll add more character names later


	3. Recruiting and First day

First Chapter!!!!!!!!(I've combined two. Also I remembered the name of training officers! Trainees!)

**Recruiting,**

Today I finally got recruited! I also got to meet another Trainee, Gregory. Smudge (my friend who will NEVER tell me his real name) is scared for me, but the people I've met from the base seem nice. Mother doesn't know, but I know she'd stop me! Penny (nick-named Princess) is ok with, but still fearful. I think she's also scared because she wants her son meet me (she's pregnant right now and thinking him Clodius).

That's all (for now) folks,

Franklin

**First Day,**

I got on the plane early in the morning with Officers Logan and William but didn't arrive until noon. General Bella called everyone out to see me. Officer Louis started making fun of me, seeing I wasn't fighting for my own country. I punched him and gave him a black-eye. Though General Bella looked angry I could tell she was proud. At that moment I took off my country's dog-tag and threw it on the ground. Then General Bella smiled. I'm very exited because here at the base we get one-on-one training and General Bella is training me! But then came depressing news. Another Trainee with black hair came running in with many wounds. He said something about a 'Sergeant Oakley' killing Sergeant Red, who I remember from meeting Logan and William. A second later a strong man walked into camp carrying a limp body. I heard someone scream and I wanted to scream too. A trainee behind me ran to the body and General Bella was purely shocked. Next and woman ran into the clearing, a really beautiful woman. She didn't bother with Sergeant Red, she knew as much as anyone else he was dead, she went straight to the black haired-trainee. I heard her whisper "Come with me Ryan," and Ryan respond with "Ok, Stephanie." Officer Logan came up to me and told me to go to sleep. He showed me the trainee sleeping quarters. After I walked in Gregory ran up to from behind. Behind him a small woman walked in more slowly, with a disgusted look on her face. "That's Sandra. She's kind of mean, but I think it just comes from her mom dyeing," he paused "and now her dad." I held back a gasp and looked at her, she did look sad. Right now Gregory is asleep but I can hear Sandra crying. All I can say now is I hope Sandra doesn't find this; I know she'd make fun of me.

Boy I'm tired,

Franklin

Hope you liked it! FYI the trainee that was running to the body 'Sergeant Red' is Dustin and now you now Cloudkit/paw/tail's name, hopefully, Clodius.


	4. Letters and Exploration

Ha Ha! Found out how to make lines!

* * *

**Letters and Exploration,**

Today was great! Starting out I got letters from my mom and my sister. My mom was upset I didn't even talk to her about it but proud of me. My sister said how much she misses me already. After I read that I got breakfast, which wasn't too bad, at first. I was eating with Gregory but then Sandra and another trainee, Dustin, walked over to us. I tried to be nice but they just sneered at and made fun of me. I was so relieved when Officer Logan came with another officer he introduced as 'Officer Travis'. They showed me around today because General Bella was busy trying to decide on a new sergeant. This place is bigger than I thought. One area is a Military obstacle course, you know with the barb wire stuff you have to crawl under and the wall you have to climb. They also have a shooting range where you practice well, s hooting. The also have this area filled with snakes, badgers, and foxes where we learn survival skills (they call it 'Snake Rocks')! Finally they have this really pretty forest where you can hike and relax. A minute ago General Bella made Officer Logan Sergeant Logan! Right now everyone is gossiping but to make sure Dustin and Sandra don't see my Diary I'm writing now. Besides, I can already predict what's going to happen tonight.

1. First when me and Gregory are eating Sandra and Dustin will Sneer at us across the room and the come up and make fun of us in our faces

2. Lights out will come but Sandra and Dustin will continue gossiping about me and Gregory.

Dustin falls asleep Sandra will stay up and cry.

It's later and I'm writing this while lying down. Sandra is crying. I knew this was probably going to happen but it is heartbreaking how sad she is. I'm tempted to go over and try to comfort her but I know I'd make it worse or she wouldn't want my help.

Surprisingly Depressed,

Franklin

PS Gregory nick named me 'Fire'. According to others he does that a lot. Like he named Ryan (you know from yesterday) Raven awhile ago.

* * *

Hoped you liked it! R& R! (Usually it means 'Read and review" but I'm making it mean 'Read and _Rave_': D)


	5. Attacked and Deadly Secret literally

**Hillo! Been bored out of my mind so what else am I gonna do?**

**Attacked,**

I haven't been able to write in awhile and you can blame that on Dustin and Sandra but right now I have more important matters!!! Thunder Base has just been attacked by Shadow Base!!! During that attack, sadly, Logan was killed! Now Travis is Sergeant. After the battle Stephanie (Who I found out was a nun: ( ) told me "Fire alone will save our base." Wait I'm getting ahead of my self! Before the attack I found, fought, and defeated a… I don't know what to call her. Her name is Yvonne. Because I secretly fed her recently I had to take care of her xP. Now I don't have to any more! :D! In other news: Sandra has stopped crying at night but yesterday on a hike I saw her sitting in the base's graveyard (which is SUPER creepy) just looking at the stones. Also, 'Raven' has started training again buts all scared and jumpy most of the time.

Hating Shadow Base SO much,

Franklin or 'Fire'

* * *

**May as well make it a twofer! :D**

* * *

**Deadly Secret (literally),**

I'M SO FREAKED OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'RAVEN' JUST TOLD ME THAT SERGANT TRAVIS KILLED SERGANT RED!!!!!!!!!! Ok, calm down. The whole story:

Sergant Red, Officers Madison and Travis, and 'Raven' were searching around the base because recently they'd seen River Base boats off our shore. Suddenly a patrol lead by Sergeant Oakley attacked them. Sergeant Red killed Sergeant Oakley and Travis sent Madison and 'Raven' back to base. Madison went back but 'Raven' went back in worry and saw Officer Travis shoot Sergeant Red to become the Sergeant.

Over and (totally freaked) out,

'Fire' (eh, its catching on)

* * *

**Hoped you liked! R&R! (now it means Rant and Ramble!)**


	6. We take a hit They take a harder one

**Thank you all the reviewers and that person who signed up for an alert!!! I'm so bored and so inspired!!!!!! :D Also thanks Loststream and Starfrost who told me Runningwind is a boy! His name is now Raphael. Grr… I forgot Frostfur's name! Her's is Fae!**

* * *

**We take a hit; they take a harder one,**

Now I'm remembering why I started a diary, to write down all my feelings, right now its sadness and anger. It all started when Fae's children went missing. Some recalled how General Brian from Shadow Base said there was a run away that killed children. They all blamed Yvonne. Next we found Stephanie dead. They blamed Yvonne and it only got worse when she wasn't in camp! She isn't bad at all! Next 'Raven' told me even more horrific news. Sergeant Travis killed Sergeant Oakley and he knew 'Raven' saw so he's trying to get rid of him!!! Officer William left on a search party and Gregory, Raven, and I snuck away. We led him to the border and he escaped to the farm a man named Barley lived in. Next me and Gregory found Yvonne who told us haunting news, Shadow base has been training kids who were too young even for a kid's boot camp and blaming her! Next she found Veterans and Gregory and I found William's search party, including a very unwilling Sandra. We attacked the base and the child abusers fled out into the pine-filled forest. Then General Bella made Gregory and I official officers! Tonight we have to guard the camp. Though one thing is still bugging me; the abusers are somewhere near and are angry.

Depressed, Proud, and Scared,

'Fire'

* * *

**I just got home from my school play and ****SO ****tired! Enjoy! R&R (Rack and Root!)**

**:D (That was like 3 or 4 days ago?)  
**


	7. A Mission

**Yes another chapie!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**A Mission,**

I'll fill you in. First off, Yvonne is the new nurse. I got a mission to bring back Wind Base. I couldn't bring my Diary, so I left it (well hidden). Gregory and I traveled over rough terrain. The next day we found them and persuaded them to let us lead them home. In the evening it started pouring and we found refuge in an old (abandoned) house and 'Raven' gave us next day we went home, but we accidentally (on purpose) went on River Base territory. There was a huge fight on the ravine but luckily more people from our team came, including Sandra. While fighting she got _really _close to the edge, one more step and she would have gone over the edge, down hundreds of feet. At the last second I pushed her attacker away and grabbed her arm. She told me "I can fight my own battles!" Yes, she could but she'd dye by falling over the edge of a ravine. The battle ended when Gregory accidentally pushed a River Base man over the edge. That's when Sandra realized that _**I saved her**_. Then we got home and I wrote in my diary. (Well I believe the diary has caught up with us!)

Technically a hero,

'Fire'

* * *

**Hope you liked! I got some news A) I'm going to write some song fics and I'm still writing "The Lions" so chapters will come slower B) I'm reading the Percy Jackson series and almost done so I might write some fan fics 'bout that ,too, making chapters come slower again.** **OK, its only 2 things but whatever. Have patience and R&R (it just means Read & Review this time) : (**


	8. Great and Terrible news and I'm Terrible

**I've finished A LOT of Song fics so check them out and see, look at this a new chapter!**

* * *

**Great and Terrible news,**

I learned great and terrible news. The great is Nathan (he helped in the attack) is now the General of Shadow Base. Also I got a Trainee, Catherine. The terrible news is Gregory is in love and secretly seeing a River Base woman, Stella, who saved him! What can I do? Hes my friend and I want him to be happy but this is SO dangerous!

Worried yet happy,

'Fire'

* * *

**It's a twofer!!!**

**I'm terrible,**

I can't believe it! Catherine won't be an Officer. EVER! She met Sergeant Travis near a road and he "accidentally" bumped/pushed her and got hit by a car! I hate him and I'm sure that trap WAS for General Bella, that's who he asked for but even when I told her not to go Catherine went!!! I wish General Bella would believe me that Sergeant Travis is evil!!!

Frustrated, angry, sad, and upset,

'Fire'

* * *

**R&R! Thanks and bye!**


	9. New addition,sad news, scared

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews (and reviewers) ;)**

* * *

**New addition**

I went to see Penny yesterday and it was so nice to see her! Her baby was born and she **did **name his Cloudius. She wanted me to bring him to the base and how could I say no? I brought him and luckily a woman who recently lost a child volunteered to take care of him. Also, I have more good and baddish news. The good news is Catherine will be the Nurse!!!! The bad news is that, Stella is pregnant with Gregory's twins!!!! I'm such a wreck! To make worse I have to go on a hike with Sandra because we can't have "inner base problems". I fill you in about it later!

* * *

**The Hike**

The hike was super weird. Sandra was actually nice to me!!!! I think she's trying to pay me back for saving her but I think I was having fun with her too. Wow! Did I just write that? I creeped out with my self!

* * *

**Twofer!**

* * *

**Sad News (when isn't it?)**

Me and Greg were walking and than we met Stella. Suddenly she started giving birth! I got Catherine but even though we saved the babies Stella died. Gregory cried and buried her. Then we brought the babies back to camp. Later some River Base people came and took the babies and Gregory went with them! Strangely, I found myself crying on Sandra's shoulder.

* * *

**Eh, I'm bored, Threefer!**

* * *

**I'm scared**

A bad thing happened. If I hadn't mentioned, we've been keeping Brian here, but he's blind. Well he and Travis had planned an attack on the camp! Travis tried to kill Bella! Luckily I stopped him. In the end Brian's rouges left and we exiled Travis, but it doesn't make me feel better. On a lighter note Dustin and Sandra have become full officers! They're keeping watch and I feel sorry for them. They must be so tired.

* * *

**I just wanted to tell you I won't be writing any Percy Jackson fan fics because my sis says the flame on small details! Boo! You guys are great!**


End file.
